Emily
by LacrimosaRoseDonovan
Summary: Sarah was not the first, but she was the last. It wasn't the spunky fifteen year old that Jareth wanted, but the older sister who had once come to his Labyrinth as a child and, now that she was grown, he wanted her back. OC/Jareth Rated T for safety
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Emily is mine. Everything else belongs to Jim Henson. **

**AN: There's a special spot in Hell reserved just for me for even thinking about writing this.**

* * *

Prologue

**Spring 1970**

Emily stood beneath a black umbrella watching as her beloved mother was slowly lowered into the dark cold earth. The rain fell heavily and it disguised the tears that fell unchecked down her face. The priest said a few words about how life did not end with death, but it all fell unheard on her. All she could think about was how she would never see her mother's smiling face, or hear her laugh echoing through their home. Sarah, the newest addition to the household, let out an ear piercing scream and Emily rolled her eyes. Leave it to _now_ for the baby to make herself known and to have all the attention turned on her. She'd been doing that since the day she was born, almost a year ago.

Father tried to shush the baby but it was obvious that she was having none of it. Emily clutched a story that her mother had always read to her when she'd had a particular bad day. It was entitled _Labyrinth_ and a certain phrase came to mind as Emily gave her sister a hard stare. Not that the baby would have any recollection of this in five minutes, but it did give her some sort of satisfaction.

The mourners soon left, and Father went about putting Sarah into her car seat. Emily just stood there, staring at her mother's grave. She'd been killed in an auto accident and she felt cheated and wronged at not being able to say goodbye. She took her time doing so, despite the fact that she was being ushered into the car and driven away. She said nothing to her father during the car ride home, or when she reached the sanctity of her bedroom. Not even bothering to take off her black dress, she climbed up into her bed and opened up _Labyrinth_ to her favorite part.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. To take back the child that you have stolen. Though my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…" A clap of thunder sounded and the lights in her room flickered. She shrieked and dove under her covers. She closed her eyes, the last sentence falling from her lips as pure memory as opposed to anything else. "You have no power over me."

A resounding knock came from her door. "Em, I'm going out back for a few minutes. Sarah is down for a nap, but if she needs anything just come and get me."

Emily chose not to answer. What was she, some babysitter? Instead, she went back to reading, and started the book over. Memories of late nights sitting up with her mother as they read this came back afresh and tears pricked her eyes. She looked up and gave her room a once over. She and her mother had redecorated this room when they had gotten the news that there would be a new addition to the family. Mother hadn't wanted her to feel excluded and had wanted her to know how much she still loved her. The room was painted a soft blue, and gave off the impression that a young lady lived in here. Everything was classic looking from the elegant furniture to the clothes that hung in the closet.

Sarah's crying interrupted Emily's perusal of her room and she grimaced. Of course she'd wake up when Emily wanted some alone time. But she was not going to get up and take care of her. That wasn't her responsibility. Come to think of it, it would have all been better if Sarah had never been born. If she'd not been born, she wouldn't have gotten sick last week, and then Mama would not have needed to go to the pharmacy to get medicine and she wouldn't have died in that accident.

Feeling tired from all of her own tears, Emily laid down and closed her eyes. Sarah's crying could still be heard but just before sleep took her, she said only one thing. "I wish the goblins _would_ come and take you away…right now."

* * *

Emily sat up in her bed and whipped the covers off. She ran down the hall to the master bedroom where Sarah's crib was. Her heart raced as she flipped on the light and threw back the covers. There Sarah was, sleeping quietly as if nothing had happened. Emily fell to her knees wondering what exactly _had_ happened. There was no way that any of that could have been real. Could it? The Goblin King, the Bog of Stench...it was all just a vivid dream brought on by the memory of her mother and that story she had been reading. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Emily is mine. Everything else belongs to Jim Henson. **

**AN: This begins just after Sarah defeated the Goblin King.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Fifteen Years Later**

Emily had wanted to surprise her sister and baby brother. She'd come home earlier than anticipated, had a late dinner with her father and step-mother and would follow them back to the house. Dinner, however, however, had been tense. Apparently, Sarah was still holding on to dreams and fairy tales.

"She treats me like a wicked step-mother no matter what I say." Cheryl buried her face in her hands looking utterly defeated.

Emily sipped on her wine, thoughtfully, before speaking. "Sarah _is_ only fifteen, and for so many years it's just been the three of us. It's hard for her to make that kind of adjustment. You two getting married so quickly and having a child almost immediately probably didn't help things either."

Her father shot her a look that cleared told her she'd over stepped her bounds. Emily had held up her hands showing that she had meant no harm with her remark.

"I'm not saying it's your fault, but you must allow that with ever action there is a reaction. Sarah's reaction to all of this is completely justified."

"She treats Toby with such contempt," Cheryl whispered.

Emily sighed, starting to get frustrated with this conversation. "I did the same thing to her when she was Toby's age." She took another sip of wine. "Just continue to love and support her. She'll grow out of it."

Neither of them seemed to believe her but Emily knew she was telling the truth. It was the main reason that Emily had let Sarah borrow her copy of _The Labyrinth_. Emily knew that her over-imaginative sister would latch on to the mythical words and everything would fall into place after that. All they had to do was wait.

When dinner was over, Emily hopped into her car and followed behind her father and step-mother The rain, which had fallen in torrents when she'd first arrived, had finally stopped and the clouds had cleared away to reveal a beautiful moonlit sky. As se navigated through the all too familiar streets, Emily felt suddenly aware that something was not right. It seemed far too quiet and the streets were eerily empty. She shook it off as it was just after midnight. Of course, no one would be out and about at such a late hour.

The house came in to view and Emily pulled into the driveway. She turned off her car, stepped out, and looked up to see the light on in her sister's room. She smiled, really hoping that she would get some time to talk before they turned in for the night.

"Sarah, are you home?"

Emily saw that her parents were heading in side and she made a move to follow but before she reached the porch, she heard the unmistakable hoot of an owl. Out of habit, she turned and saw a beautiful white owl perched on a branch and it seemed to be staring at her. The owl blinked a few times and Emily blinked back. The last time she'd seen an owl that white had been when she'd defeated the Goblin King. She took a hesitant step towards the owl but stopped when it made a move to fly away.

"Emily, are you coming?" Her father asked

The movements of the owl stopped and it looked back at her, its head tilting to one side. To her, it seemed as if the owl was curious and also surprised. She smiled. _Jareth_, she thought.

"I'm coming Dad." She smiled at her father. "Don't tell Sarah that her big sister has come home. I want to surprise her." She turned back to the owl, only to find that it had flown away. She frowned. _Guess it wasn't him after all. _She took her purse and suitcase out of her car and went inside.

"Sarah! Come down here!" Cheryl yelled up the stairs. "There's someone here who wants to see you!"

Emily heard a door open, shut, and a pair of feet make a dash down the hall and down the stairs. She smiled at her sister who hadn't seen her yet. Sarah was certainly growing up into a beautiful young lady. Her long black hair was pulled back away from her face and her green eyes were shone brilliantly.

"Hi Cheryl," Sarah greeted her step-mother. She was all smiles and politeness. "Did you guys have a good time?"

The expression on Cheryl's face clearly gave the impression that this sort of behavior from Sarah was uncharacteristic. "Um, why, yes we did. Thank you Sarah."

"You're home early. It's just after midnight."

"That would be my fault, Sarah." Emily spoke up and waved.

"Emily!" Sarah yelled, wrapping her arms around her sister. "I didn't know you were coming!"

Emily smiled and returned her sister's embrace. "Well, I sent off the final draft for my book and thought I would celebrate by coming to see you all."

"Sarah," their father interjected. "We're going to head up to bed. You and Sarah can stay up as long as you like. We'll see you in the morning."

Everyone said goodnight, and Sarah helped Emily settle into her old room, which was now used as the guest room, and the two sisters moved to Sarah's room so they could talk. It was farther from the master bedroom, and they wouldn't disturb anyone. Sarah sat on her bed, and Emily occupied the chair at the vanity.

"So, what story are you finished with now? Which fairy tale have you completely rewritten?"

Emily laughed. "Cinderella," she answered. "And no, I won't tell you how I've changed it. You'll have to find on your own."

Sarah frowned for a moment. "I hate being such an easy read."

"That changes over time, Sarah." When her sister didn't respond Emily continued. "You seem different. You appear very grown up and you've put away your toys and your costumes. I even see that Lancelot is missing." Emily pointed to the wall next to Sarah's bed where a collection of teddy bears was displayed.

Sarah shrugged and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm getting a little old to parade around the house and town in my costumes. And, Toby is slowly getting ready to have my toys. In fact, I just passed along Lancelot to him."

Emily blinked, completely amazed at the transformation in her little sister. She decided, however, to use this to her advantage. She took a quick look around the room and caught sight of what she was looking for. She walked over to Sarah's bookcase and pulled out the thin red book. The words _The Labyrinth_ was elegantly scrawled across the cover.

"Mind if I take this back then?' She turned and held up the book.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Please, take it! I never want to see that book again."

Emily smiled. Now it became clear why there was a sudden change in Sarah. Now, how to get her to admit it…

"Tell me, what was your impression of the Goblin King?"

"He's rude and conceited and wants everything his own way!"

Emily laughed. "That's not how the book describes him, Sarah."

Her sister froze.

"You've met him, haven't you?" Emily sat next to Sarah. "You've been a runner in the Labyrinth."

"Don't be ridiculous…"

Emily placed a hand on her sister's arm. "It's alright. I was a runner too." She watched s the pieces fell into place in her sister's mind

Sarah turned and stared at Emily in shock. "You mean…"

"This was your second time in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Though, you don't remember the first time."

"Why?"

Emily sighed and fiddled with the book in her hands. "You have to understand, Sarah. I was ten, and mother had just died. I blamed you for it and wished you away." She hung her head, the shame still holding fast after all these years.

"Did Hoggle help you?"

Emily's head snapped up and she looked at Sarah. "Hoggle?"

"Yes! Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus! They're my friends and they helped me in the Labyrinth."

Emily shook her head, her chestnut hair swaying on her shoulders. "I've never heard of them. I had a fairy named Mexia and a horse named Midas…well, Midas looked like more of a unicorn than a horse…"

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Why was it different for you?"

Emily pointed to the book and tapped the cover with her finger. "Don't you remember? The book says that the Labyrinth changes based upon who runs it."

"The Labyrinth appeared almost dead to me…as if Spring would never come. Sometimes, like in the woods, it was almost magical and ethereal."

Emily looked up towards the ceiling trying to remember what hers looked like. "It was almost like something out of a fairytale. The castle was in the middle but the walls of the maze were tall bushes and the ground made of stone." Emily stopped reminiscing and grasped her sister's hands. "Sarah, please forgive me for wishing you away. I've tried for the past fifteen years to make up for it."

Sarah smiled. "Of course I forgive you. You were the perfect big sister growing up. You always gave me your time, your advice, and your love."

Emily released a pent up breath and hugged her sister. She soon retired to her own room, promising Sarah that they would talk again in the morning. AS Emily prepared for bed, she couldn't share the feeling that someone was watching her. She knew it was absurd as her room was on the second floor and she was well hidden. But as she laid down and covered up, she felt the distinct impression that she was not alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Emily is mine. Everything else belongs to Jim Henson. **

**AN: We'll have a reunion in chapter 3  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jareth couldn't believe it. He hadn't believed it when he saw her get out of her car, and he didn't believe it now as he watched the two girls talk. Fifteen years had passed since he had laid eyes on Emily Clarke, and he had almost not recognized her. Her chestnut brown hair, that had once framed her face, had been allowed to grown long and fell to the middle of her back. Everything about her spoke womanhood from her lightly applied make-up to her low-heeled shoes.

As he eavesdropped on their conversation he was amazed to learn that she still remembered her journey through his Labyrinth. Most children who were runners at that age tended to believe it a dream and nothing more. But she recalled clearly the Labyrinth that he had built for her, and the friends she had made.

He thought back to Mexia and Midas. Fairies and unicorns were two of the purest creatures and to have them _both_ appear to her was quite uncommon. Emily also held the fastest time in solving the Labyrinth: 7 hours and 29 minutes. She had been a very independent child, very calculating and logical. Through brains and intellect she had defeated him. The fastest and youngest runner, and she had held a strong approval in his eyes.

But she had left just like all the others. And yet he couldn't help but be curious at how she had turned out, what she had done with her life. But such curiosity would have remain curiosity. Until Emily, or any girl who had run his Labyrinth, whispered those words, he was forever bound to remain only a spectator in their lives. And yet, something pulled Jareth to Emily. Perhaps it was the smile on her face when she recalled her time in the Labyrinth. It could have been the way she laughed when she was amused by her younger sister. Whatever it was, it left Jareth feeling nervous and very uncomfortable. He followed Emily to her room, watching her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily did not sleep well. She had a very restless night and attributed it to the late night talk she had with Sarah. Emily had dreamed of Mexia and Midas. She had dreamed of the fairytale Labyrinth she had once been in But most importantly, she dreamed of Jareth, the Goblin King. He had called her by name and what had struck her odd in her dream was that she didn't appear as the ten-year-old child she had been. Rather, she was the twenty-five year old woman she was now. Jareth's voice had almost a hypnotic sound to it, as if he was trying to get her to come to him and return to his castle.

"Absurd," she grumbled, pushing off the covers. She got out of bed and took a long shower in the hopes of working out some of the kinks in her shoulders. After her shower, she dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple shirt, and pulled her hair into a low bun at the top of her neck. She was just finishing her make-up when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she replied. The door opened to reveal Cheryl carrying Toby.

"Good morning, Emily. I just fed Toby and thought you'd like to play with him for a little bit."

Emily took in her step-mother's half-ready appearance and knew that someone needed to look after Toby while she finished getting ready. Sarah would also be getting ready for school since it was a Friday.

"Of course, Cheryl." Emily walked over and took Toby from Cheryl and they went downstairs to the living room where all of the toys were.

"She got you on baby duty?" Sarah asked when she came down.

Emily laughed. "I'm happy to do it. I don't get to see my baby brother that often."

"What's it feel like being twenty-five and he's not one yet?"

Emily grimaced. "That doesn't bother me. What bothers me the most is that when he's twenty-five, I'll be fifty."

Sarah laughed and went to go fix her breakfast and pack a lunch for school. The house continued to be a flurry of excitement as Emily played on the floor with Toby. Despite Emily's protests that she would watch Toby, a sitter came just before Cheryl went to work.

"You've got friends you should go see, Emily." It was Cheryl's justification. "You shouldn't be cooped up here. Enjoy yourself!"

Soon, both Sarah and Cheryl were gone and the babysitter, Vanessa, was busy taking care of Toby. Emily, of course, had no friends here now. She'd long since lost touch with all of them when she graduated high school and went off to college to make something of herself. But she knew that if she'd stayed indoors all day, she would probably end up going crazy. So, grabbing her coat, she bundled up and stepped out into the cool crisp Maine air. Nothing had changed in the time she was away. But then, that was the charm that this picturesque town held for tourists. The small town with its very elegant homes brought many families but ejected many teens who longed for bright lights and a big city.

Some, like Emily, always found reasons to return. As Emily made her way to the city park and walked along a stone bridge, she remembered those reasons. Most of those reasons centered on her departed mother. She'd been gone for fifteen years but the pain never really had gone away. Those few years Emily had actually had with her mother were the most precious and most of them occurred around town. Their shopping trips, their once-a-week mother-daughter lunches, their Sunday afternoons in the very park she was walking in…all of those memories were her reasons for staying. Of course, Cheryl had done an admirable job in stepping in and helping to raise Sarah, especially now that she was in full teenager mode. Emily, however, found no use for her step-mother and as long as she made her father happy, then who was she to say anything.

And then there was the Goblin King and her memories of the Labyrinth. Ever since she'd defeated him, she'd never longed to get away from him. He had been such an enigma in her dreams and she'd never wanted to fully exorcise him her mind. Here in this quiet town was where she felt him the strongest. Once she crossed the town border, any sort of connection to that part of her life almost seemed to vanish.

"_Emily…"_ It came as a whisper on a gust of wind and she turned expecting to see someone behind her. There was no one. "_Emily…"_ She turned again…no one. What was going on? It sounded like…

A flutter of wings in her peripheral made her eyes turn towards the white owl she'd seen the night before. It landed next to her on wall of the bridge. Its startling blue eyes stared up at her, the gaze interrupted every moment or so by a blink. She drew a shaky breath not daring to believe what was in front of her eyes. She'd read the story and she knew that he could never appear to her, at least in his human form. Perhaps this was his way of communicating with her? Why would he even want to do such a thing? She'd not given him the best impression and he'd obviously turned his attention to her younger sister.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder. She reached out a hand, hesitantly, knowing that if the owl made a move to strike she'd withdraw quickly. But there was no sudden movement. The owl just sat there, waiting. When she placed her hand on its head, there was still nothing. The only sign of acknowledgement was when the owl nipped at her fingers.

"Jareth?" She whispered. The moment was broken by saying that name. She nearly screamed as the owl spread its wings and flew away, leaving her entirely confused as to if that was Jareth. And if it was, what did he want?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Emily is mine. Everything else belongs to Jim Henson. **

**AN: Okay, not the complete reunion I'd hoped for, but at least we see the Goblin King...right?  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sarah, will you tell me about your time in the Labyrinth?" Emily and her sister sat cross-legged on the carpet in the living room, a tub of rocky road ice cream between them. Vanessa had taken Toby out for a trip to the park when Sarah came home from school. Cheryl and their father wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. Emily _did_ think is strange that her step-mother didn't let Vanessa leave once Sarah got home. But, this was, technically, no longer her home, and she did want the time with her sister.

"What do you want to know?" Sarah dipped her spoon into the ice cream and helped herself to a bite.

"How did it happen? What happened while you were there? What tricks did Jareth use to keep you?"

Sarah took her time with her bite of ice cream. She seemed to be struggling to find the right words to begin her story. "Well, I guess I should start with when I wished Toby away. It had been a tiring day…well, as tiring as it could be for me. And I didn't want to stay home and look after him, so it just all piled on together and I just wished. Of course, the moment that it happened, I instantly regretted it. The Goblin King came and offered me a crystal that would show me my dreams. If I wanted it, I had to forget about my brother."

Emily listened as Sarah continued her story. She tried not to make any comparisons as to how her journey was like hers, yet there were similarities. They both had friends to help them on their way. They both had to face that awful Bog of Eternal Stench. Then there was the matter of the fruit. Sarah had a peach and Emily had an apple. Once Emily had eaten her apple, she was taken to a world filled with magic and princes and fairy tales, everything she could have ever dreamed of. It had pained her to realize that it had all been a dream…nothing more. Jareth had even been in that world with her. He had been a king and was preparing to crown her queen. When she realized that it was fake, the world had melted…literally. Everything once beautiful had become ugly. It had given her nightmares for quite some time afterwards. Emily hadn't eaten an apple since then.

"When it was all over, I found myself in the living room and Toby was upstairs in his crib." Sarah got another scoop of ice cream and became very focused on consuming it.

"Did Jareth say anything to you before you declared that he had no power over you?"

Sarah's face got very red. "He said something along the lines of 'just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want.'"

Emily knew there was more. "Is that all?"

She shook her head and was apparently trying to memorize the patterns of the carpet. "He said 'just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'"

Emily blinked. "That's pretty heavy stuff, Sarah."

"It's unsettling, that's for sure."

Emily smiled and leaned back. "So, the Goblin King has fallen in love with you, Sarah." She dodged the pillow Sarah chucked at her.

"As if! And I would never fall for someone who is practically old enough to be my father!"

Emily shook her head. "He's a lot older than that, little sister."

"All the more reason. Say, what do you want for dinner tonight? I think Cheryl left money for take-out."

"How about I make dinner tonight?" Emily offered, putting the lid on the ice cream.

"_You_ make dinner? You set the stove on fire just by boiling water!" Sarah laughed, taking the spoons to the kitchen.

Emily followed her and put the ice cream in the freezer. "That's before I lived in a tiny little apartment in New York and had to survive from paychecks from a diner. I couldn't eat out all the time like I used to."

Sarah put the spoons in the dishwasher. "You could have just used some of the money mother put into trust for you. I can't wait till I turn twenty-one and can use it."

Emily shook her head. She would never use the money her mother had set aside for her. It was in the bank and collecting a ton of interest. She hadn't even touched it when she went off to college. She'd supported herself with her writing and working at that diner. That money was to be used for something really important, like when she bought a house or when she got married.

"Don't wish your life away, Sarah. So much can happen between fifteen and twenty-one."

"I can't imagine what. I love being here with my family, but part of me is totally ready to get out into the world and live. You know?"

"You'll be one of those who leaves and never comes back," Emily whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Emily replied, smiling at her sister. "It wasn't important."

Dinner had ended up being take-out as both father and sister did not want to take the risk of Emily's cooking, despite her protests that she'd improved. Vanessa had been paid and Emily took over baby-duties, something she delighted in. Everyone gathered around the table and talked. Most of the questions were directed at Emily as they had not seen very much of her.

"I read your first book, _Artemis_, Emily," Cheryl stated. "I must confess I found it rather shocking."

Emily tilted her head. "Really? How so?"

"Well, it's about…well, it's…how shall I put this...?"

Emily helped her. "It's about a mermaid named Artemis and how she and her family survive by bringing down ships and killing those on board. Then she makes the unfortunate decision to fall in love with one of those people and is forever cast out from her family but also by the man she loves most in the world. In the end, she dies of a broken heart and her spirit lives amidst the clouds watering the world with her tears."

"It's so…vivid and graphic, Emily. Who reads those kinds of things?"

Emily chuckled and took a sip of her water. "You do, obviously."

"Emily," her father warned her.

"I'm being honest, Daddy."

"And what have you done with the original story of Cinderella?" Cheryl asked, her eyes glinting with fire.

"What you know as the 'original' story is not it at all, Cheryl. Originally the story came from Ancient Greece. All I have done is what others have done before me: given my version." Emily was very defensive of her work. "At least I got out of this town and all of its simple minded people."

"That's enough, Emily."

"Dad, I am not ten years old anymore." Emily stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. "I'm allowed to have my opinion, just as Cheryl. If you don't like it, then that is not my problem." She stormed away from the table and made her way up to her room, slamming the door when she had crossed the threshold. She leaned against the door, kicking herself for getting so worked up about a simple opinion. Emily had dealt with countless publishers who had called her works ridiculous and lacking in originality. But none of them had had their eyes opened by the Goblin City and a world in which not everything was what it seemed.

She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her breathing, realizing that Cheryl was not coming up to make her apologies. Maybe Sarah was right. Maybe Cheryl _was_ some wicked step-mother in a fairy tale. She curled her lips in a sinister smile and made a mental note that when she reached the story of Snow White to make the evil queen just like Cheryl.

She must have fallen asleep because when she awoke it was dark out and all the house was quiet. Emily sat up and stretched. She reached over to the nightstand and turned on a lamp, but the light never came on. She walked over to her door and turned on the overhead light, but the room was still dark.

"What is going on here?" She whispered, turning back to face the room. The moon was full tonight and the light streamed into her room. She walked over and opened the window. The street lights were still on, and the city still had power. So what was causing the power outage in _her_ room?

She heard the owl again and heard the flutter of wings. Emily watched as the owl appeared to her again, sitting on a tree branch in front of her window. It blinked at her, and she felt her frustration rise. If the owl really was Jareth, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Well, come on then Jareth. Get in here." She gestured to her room, but the owl did not move. She sighed. If she wanted to speak with him, she obviously had to do this right. "I, Emily Clarke, runner and victor of the Labyrinth, request an audience with Jareth, the Goblin King."

Emily put her arms in front of her in order to shield herself as the wind gust into her room and the owl flew in, landing somewhere behind her. The window slammed shut and Emily whirled around and saw Jareth standing there in her room.

"Hello, Emily," he greeted, smiling devilishly at her. "I was wondering when you would call for me."


End file.
